


Heartbeat

by RyanTyler2294



Series: Ba Bump [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nobody is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: Ulaz gives something to Shiro before they part ways.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluff fic from my tumblr. I tweeked a few things. Hope you like it ^^

“Thank you, for all your help,” Shiro said one last time as the Blades of Marmora prepared to take off.

Kolivan gave him a curt nod before he went back to organizing his men. Antok was beside him like always, for once there was a lack of tension in their posture.

“I’m glad we could be of service,” Ulaz was the one to respond verbally. He blinked slowly with his ears perked in a show of sincerity.

“I uh, I never got a chance to thank you.” Shiro went on, ”I’m not sure what the Empire had planned for me next, but I’m glad I didn’t have to find out. Thank you for setting me free.”

“There’s no need to thank me,” Ulaz gave him a soft smile.

“Yeah, there is. I talked to Kolivan. I know you broke protocol and went against orders to get me out of there.” Shiro gave a sheepish smile, “You didn’t have to, but you did and I don’t think I can ever repay you.”

“It’s payment enough to see you alive and well,” Ulaz’s reached out and cupped the side of Shiro’s face tenderly. Shiro leaned into the touch, a soft smile played on his lips. This drew the attention of the other Paladins. Ulaz wasn’t deterred. He went on to say, “I’ve cherished the moments we had together.”

“So have I,” Shiro admitted. A blush painted his cheeks. “I know you’re going back to the Marmora Base, but what are the odds that I’ll get to see you again?”

“It’s not likely we’ll see each other until after the war,” Ulaz admitted with a frown. “I’m usually on covert missions rather than offensive attacks. Even when you work in tandem with the other Blades, I will be elsewhere.”

“Oh,” Shiro couldn’t hide his disappointment.

“But I don’t doubt that with you leading Voltron, and the forces you’ve built around you at your back, that this fight will not last much longer. I will be by your side before long.”

That brought the smile back to Shiro’s face, and many confused looks to the Paladins. This conversation was taking a turn that they hadn’t expected.

“I got you something,” Ulaz reached into one of his utility pouches. “Kolivan would kill me if I had a blade made for you, but I did get you this.” Ulaz held up a thin chain. The pendant of the symbol of the Blades hung from it.

Ulaz reached out to put it around Shiro’s neck, before he pulled back, worried he might have overstepped a boundary.

“May I?” Ulaz asked and Shiro nodded staying still as Ulaz fastened the clasp. “I have its match! So it will be as if we were never apart.”

“I,” before Shiro could thank him Ulaz cut him off.

“Put your hand over the pendant,” Ulaz instructed. Shiro raised an eyebrow in confusion but did as he was told. To his surprise, it felt as if the pendant was pulsing in his hand.

“Is that?” Shiro looked up at Ulaz who nodded.

“And mines allows me to feel yours,” Ulaz started to purr. “Even if we’re universes apart we’ll be near one another.”

Shiro was at a loss for words as he felt Ulaz’s heartbeat in his hand. His face broke into a grin when the pendant let him know that Ulaz’s heart was thundering in his chest. He must be nervous about how Shiro would perceive the gift.

“I love it,” Shiro told him and took a step closer. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Ulaz glanced over his shoulder to where the other Blades were almost ready to go. “I’m going to miss you greatly.”

“I’m gonna miss you too,” Shiro sighed. “Be safe out there, alright?”

“I always am,” Ulaz reassured him.

There was the smallest of pauses before they were in each other’s arms. Shiro reached out to Ulaz, and Ulaz closed the gap between them. Ulaz scooped Shiro up and their noses to meet in a Galran kiss before their lips came together for a human kiss.

“We have to go,” Kolivan called out to Ulaz, cutting their moment short.

“I have to go,” Ulaz mourned as he set Shiro down.

“I’ll see you sooner than you think,” Shiro promised. Before he could say more, Kolivan cut Ulaz a look and they had to part ways. He watched with a heavy heart as their ship left. But he still had a job to do, so he turned back to the Paladins to congratulate them once again on a successful mission.

“So, are we just talking over that?” Lance asked a little baffled.

“I’m with Lance on this one,” Hunk agreed.

“There’s not much to say,” Shiro shrugged. “We should all get some rest. We have much more ahead of us.”

“Shiro’s right,” Allura agreed. “I’m sure we can discuss any other matters that are bothering you in the morning.”

Shiro saw them off before he went to his own room, and flopped down on his bed. There were still a few lavender furs clinging to the sheets on the side where Ulaz slept.

He missed him already.

He sighed and put his hand over his pendant. Ulaz’s heartbeat pulsed gently against his hand and he smiled. He had meant what he said.

He couldn’t wait to see Ulaz again.

Fin 

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna end very differently. I was going to have it so that Ulaz died on a mission and Shiro felt the moment he died, buuuuut when I was pitching the idea to my sister she more or less begged me not to. So I left it soft and fluffy.
> 
> Anyways, I know this one is short, but Id still like to know what you guys think. Drop me a comment and let me know ^^


End file.
